magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Ospite indesiderato
Ospite indesiderato (Unwelcome) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Kelly Digges e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 16 marzo 2016. Racconta parte della storia di Jace Beleren. Racconto precedente: Uno sguardo vuoto e spietato Prefazione Jace Beleren ha raggiunto Innistrad in cerca del nobile vampiro Sorin Markov, con la speranza che possa aiutarlo a risolvere un mistero. Innistrad è un territorio inesplorato per il telepate e l’unica persona conosciuta che potrebbe guidarlo probabilmente non sarà di aiuto... proprio per il modo in cui è terminato il loro ultimo incontro. Storia I battiti degli zoccoli dei cavalli scandivano un ritmo tranquillo. Le frastagliate montagne della provincia chiamata Stensia incombevano di fronte a loro, ma l'obiettivo di Jace non era molto oltre il confine e aveva letto sufficientemente i pensieri della sua guida per sapere che erano ormai vicini. "Non so neanche perché mi immischio nelle sue faccende", disse Jace. "Farei meglio a evitare". "Hm", commentò la guida. Aveva un volto segnato e coperto da barba ed era di poche parole. Jace aveva iniziato a riempire i silenzi per combattere la noia ed era giunto a parlare del motivo della sua visita. "Voglio dire, ho preso molte pessime decisioni nella mia vita, anche contando solo quelle che mi ricordo. E molte di esse hanno a che fare con lei". "Hm", commentò la guida. Una gelida pioggia scese dalle nuvole sparse e si sentì un ululato nella notte. Jace era giunto su Innistrad solo due giorni prima e già detestava quel luogo. L'unico aspetto positivo fino a quel momento era quel nuovo giubbotto in pelle che aveva acquistato per proteggersi dalla pioggia e dal freddo. "Insomma, una parte di me spera che mi volti le spalle e che io non debba più rivederla". "Ah", commentò la guida. La luna piena si affacciò da dietro le nuvole, svelando il suo enorme volto argenteo, segnato da una forma che gli abitanti di quel luogo chiamavano airone. Jace notò la somiglianza. "Il fatto è che questa volta ho bisogno del suo aiuto", continuò. "Ahhhhh", commentò la guida con un suono strangolato che Jace interpretò come un segno di noia. "Scusami", disse Jace. "Non dovrei addossare i miei problemi su di te". Preparò una magia che avrebbe delicatamente rimosso gli ultimi minuti di conversazione dalla mente dell'uomo. "Ahhhhhrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhh", commentò la guida. Non era noia. Era forse rabbia? Jace si intrufolò nella mente dell'uomo e si scontrò con una parete di pura rabbia, l'insieme dei mezzi pensieri di un predatore. La guida si voltò verso di lui, accompagnata da suoni che torcevano le budella di ossa che si spezzavano e vestiti che si laceravano. Il suo volto era cresciuto spaventosamente, con un occhio enorme e giallo e la mascella sporgente. Entrambi i cavalli si mossero dall'agitazione. "Oh", disse Jace. La trasformazione fu completa dopo pochi secondi. Una pelliccia ricoprì il corpo dell'uomo, artigli spuntarono dalla punta delle sue dita, denti aguzzi crebbero tra le sue fauci e il suo volto si allungò per diventare un muso. Il cavallo della guida venne preso dal panico e quell'uomo... quell'uomo-lupo... affondò i denti nel collo del cavallo. Era ora di andarsene. Jace incitò al galoppo il proprio cavallo, superò quell'essere che era stato la sua guida e il terrorizzato e urlante cavallo. Era ormai vicino. Avrebbe potuto terminare il suo viaggio da solo. Dietro di lui, le urla del cavallo vennero interrotte da un secco scricchiolio. Il lupo mannaro emise un ululato a piena gola e si udirono ululati di risposta dalla foresta intorno a loro... Prima uno, poi due, poi altri, che si mescolarono fino a non far più capire quanto fosse numeroso il branco. Il galoppo sotto la luce della luna di Jace fu molto rapido, più rapido che sicuro. Vide le luci di un grande maniero, succulentemente vicino, ma un burrone si aprì lungo la via. Tirò le briglie del cavallo a sinistra e diede un'occhiata dietro di sé. Vi erano almeno tre creature che lo stavano inseguendo, orrendi miscugli tra uomini e lupi. Non erano come gli esperimenti krasis dell'Alleanza Simic, le cui parti sembravano indicare sempre una provenienza da specie diverse. Mani umane con artigli taglienti, braccia muscolose ricoperte di pelliccia, volti da lupo che contenevano una scintilla di intelligenza... queste creature erano quasi del tutto umani e quasi del tutto lupi, contemporaneamente. Aveva sentito parlare dei lupi mannari, ma aveva sperato di non vederli mai. Jace fece galoppare il suo cavallo più velocemente possibile, mentre le luci del maniero lo schernivano. Il sentiero si sviluppò intorno al burrone, passò attraverso dei boschetti e si immerse in piccoli ruscelli che si lanciavano fragorosamente nel burrone, nell'oscurità alla sua destra. Il rumore degli zoccoli del cavallo e il furioso battere del suo cuore coprivano il rumore dei passi delle creature-lupo. Creò una copia illusoria di se stesso e la fece rotolare dal cavallo. La copia si rialzò e si mise in posizione da combattimento, ma i lupi mannari la attraversarono senza rallentare. Si voltò di nuovo e vide cinque di quegli esseri che si avvicinavano, con le narici spalancate. Lo seguivano con il loro fiuto. Naturalmente. Ignoravano tutto ciò che non aveva un odore reale. Avrebbe dovuto tenere questo fatto in considerazione. Evocò un'altra illusione, questa volta con forma e sostanza. Un enorme orso di un colore azzurro intenso prese forma dietro di lui, un essere di pura magia e non solo un riflesso di luce... ma ancora senza alcun odore. I lupi mannari corsero verso l'orso, incuranti, pensando che fosse un altro fantasma senza sostanza, mentre si sollevava sulle zampe posteriori in posizione minacciosa. Scattò e atterrò uno dei lupi e Jace si voltò e vide i due combattenti dare inizio a un furioso groviglio di pelliccia e di luce. Mentre si stava voltando in avanti sulla sella, il cavallo barcollò per un istante. Un istante che fu sufficiente. In pochi attimi il resto del branco gli fu addosso, con artigli e zanne pronte. Il loro respiro, caldo e putrido, era visibile nella fredda aria notturna. Jace estese la sua mente e scoprì che uno di essi era la sua guida, quella con cui era già entrato in contatto mentalmente. La sua mente era ora un caos di fame e rabbia, ma Jace riconobbe i ricordi e gli istinti dell'uomo che aveva assoldato per il viaggio fino a Stensia. Interessante. La mente di Jace si fece strada in quella del lupo mannaro, colma di pensieri rivolti a lacerare, mordere e mangiare. Dagli occhi del lupo mannaro, la luna era gonfia nel cielo e la sua luce era di un colore rosso malevolo, con l'airone dallo sguardo malizioso e raccapricciante. Il legame fu infine completo. Jace prese il controllo della creatura. La sua guida scattò di lato e aggredì uno degli altri membri del branco, quello che i leggeri pensieri dell'uomo lupo avevano permesso di identificare come l'elemento alfa. Jace ne prese il controllo solo per un istante, che fu sufficiente, in quanto l'elemento alfa rispose all'attacco. La guida di Jace, ora di nuovo in controllo di sé, ringhio e aggredì. Non sembrava che avessero un metodo di comunicazione sufficiente per dire quel mago mentale mi ha ordinato di farlo... ma è vero che anche tra esseri dotati di parola sarebbe stata una scusa che non avrebbe funzionato. Le due creature lupo diedero subito inizio a una dura lotta, dimenticandosi la caccia, mentre un altra, un loro compagno, un altro pretendente, rimase in disparte in attesa. Dietro a Jace era rimasto solo un assalitore. Il sentiero seguiva ora il burrone con infidi tornanti e richiese tutta l'attenzione di Jace per evitare che il cavallo uscisse dalla strada. Il povero animale stava schiumando, sfinito e terrorizzato. Jace poteva quasi sentire il caldo soffio del lupo mannaro sul collo. Si voltò e si rese conto di averlo solo immaginato, ma la distanza era molto breve. L'agile creatura riusciva a saltare da un tornante all'altro molto meglio del cavallo di Jace e stava rapidamente guadagnando terreno. Il terreno infine si aprì, il burrone andò in un'altra direzione e non rimase che una strada piatta e fangosa tra lui e le luci accoglienti del maniero. Si accorse che non era un maniero qualsiasi. Era il suo maniero. La sua destinazione. Si augurò che l'avrebbe perdonato per aver portato anche un ospite. Si trovò a breve distanza dall'ingresso, quando il lupo mannaro colpì. Un artiglio colpì di lato il groppo del cavallo, facendogli perdere il controllo delle zampe posteriori. Jace saltò dalla sella, atterrò nel fango e rotolò per terra. Si rimise in piedi e iniziò a correre. Dietro di lui, con un ringhio, il lupo mannaro attaccò il cavallo caduto. Il cancello era chiuso e sbarrato, senza alcun guardiano, e il cortile era buio. Jace si guardò di nuovo alle spalle e vide il lupo mannaro che lo osservava da dietro la carcassa del cavallo, con il muso insanguinato illuminato dalla luce della luna. Si alzò e iniziò a muoversi verso di lui, dimenticandosi il cavallo. Sfondare ed entrare. Ancor meglio. Recuperò la calma e si concentrò sul chiavistello, cercando di mettere da parte tutti i pensieri rivolti al mostro dietro di lui. La capacità di telecinesi di Jace era debole, debole quanto i suoi muscoli e anche più stancante, ma aveva un buon controllo. Invisibili dita mentali si inserirono nel chiavistello, trovarono le chiusure e velocemente le fecero ruotare. Il chiavistello si aprì con uno scatto e Jace spinse l'enorme cancello nero in ferro. Era bloccato, forse arrugginito, e Jace dovette spingere con forza. Il cancello si aprì con uno stridio talmente rumoroso da risvegliare i morti e Jace andò a finire nella corte e cadde sulle ginocchia. Si voltò, lo richiuse con un calcio e poi bloccò con la mente le chiusure del chiavistello, proprio nel momento in cui il lupo mannaro stava per arrivargli addosso di slancio. Jace strisciò indietro, lontano dai suoi artigli, ma il lupo mannaro inspirò rumorosamente, una volta, poi un'altra, e poi se ne andò, a caccia di un'altra preda. Qualcosa si mosse dietro a Jace. Si alzò in piedi e si voltò. Nell'oscurità della corte del maniero, riuscì appena a distinguere una decina di forme che si trovavano in piedi intorno a lui. Poté sentire anche lui quell'odore, il fetore di imputridimento che aveva allontanamento il lupo mannaro. Una rapida verifica mentale lo confermò, non vi era alcuna mente in quei corpi. Erano tutti morti. Si posizionarono intorno a lui senza alcun rumore, spingendolo verso il cancello. Gli zombie lo circondavano, il lupo mannaro era da qualche parte dietro di lui, quella dannata luna lucente illuminava tutto... Gli zombie si fermarono, poi si destarono e si spostarono di lato, lasciandogli un passaggio verso la porta decorata del maniero. Un comitato di benvenuto. Non si aspettava esattamente quel tipo di ospitalità. Si incamminò tra i morti riuniti intorno a lui, cercando di ignorarli, e diede la prima vera occhiata alla dimora. Era enorme, con un numero di stanze sufficiente per un'intera famiglia e i relativi servitori, ma nessuna delle stanze sembrava essere illuminata da nulla più di un misterioso bagliore viola. Un angolo terminava in una torre di pietra che sembrava di nuova costruzione, in cima alla quale si trovava un complicato meccanismo di metallo di cui Jace non comprese l'utilizzo. Sembrava come se un elettromante Izzet si fosse dedicato alla costruzione appena prima di essere rinchiuso per un'analisi psicologica. Giunto in cima a una piccola rampa di scale di pietra che portavano all'ingresso, la porta si spalancò e aprì la strada verso un corridoio buio. Jace si fermò sulla soglia. "Posso entrare?", chiese. Un altro zombie uscì da dietro la porta, questa volta abbigliato con una specie di livrea da servitore e fece cenno a Jace di seguirlo. D'accordo. Jace si abbassò il cappuccio e seguì questa sua nuova guida, sorpreso di scoprire che l'odore era stantio ma non nauseante. Si doveva trattare di qualche magia per mantenere intatti i servitori. Finalmente, la guida lo portò in una grande sala illuminata dalla luce della luna e da luci magiche, dove trovò un'altra mezza decina di zombie. In quella sala, seduta comodamente su una sedia, anzi, un trono, si trovava Liliana Vess. Richiuse un grande tomo rilegato in pelle che era intenta a leggere e lo consegnò a uno dei suoi servitori non morti. "Ciao Jace", gli disse. Lo osservò dalla testa ai piedi con un ovvio compiacimento. "Bel vestito". Si alzò e andò verso di lui, con movimenti fluidi e sinuosi come quelli di un gatto, e si fermò a brevissima distanza. Lo studiò con quegli antichi occhi viola, analizzando il suo volto un dettaglio per volta. Doveva comprendere molto bene, immaginò lui, come si stessero muovendo i muscoli di lui sotto la pelle. Questa volta la guardò negli occhi, nonostante i ricordi che gli sarebbero tornati alla mente. Lei si avvicinò al volto di lui... e gli punzecchiò la punta del naso. "Ow! Ma che...". "Volevo solo essere sicura che fossi venuto di persona", gli rispose lei. "Riesco a realizzare anche illusioni solide, sai", disse Jace, strofinandosi il naso. "Certo. Ma non penso che riusciresti a fare in modo che strillino in modo così convincente". "Speravo di ricevere un'accoglienza più calorosa", disse Jace. "Hai dei vicini proprio sgradevoli". "Ho sentito", rispose lei. "C'è di peggio dei lupi mannari". "I vampiri?". "Gli angeli", rispose con disprezzo. Jace alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Le tue opinioni a riguardo sono molto chiare", disse lui. "Personalmente, sarei stato grato per una piccola assistenza angelica là fuori". "Non è proprio...", iniziò a dire Liliana, ma poi si interruppe. "Insomma. Puoi scegliere da solo chi devono essere i tuoi fedeli alleati. Ma, se io fossi in te, non mi fiderei degli angeli". "Il mio principio è di non fidarmi di nessuno", rispose Jace. "Nulla mi ha ancora fatto cambiare idea". "Ragazzo sveglio", disse lei. "Desideri qualcosa da bere?". Liliana tornò verso il suo trono e si sedette, mentre uno zombie si trascinò con una bottiglia di... qualcosa. "Grazie, non per me", rispose lui. Liliana si versò un bicchiere e si dissetò. "Allora", disse lei. "Che sorpresa. A cosa devo il piacere?". "Io...". Jace valutò orgoglio e concretezza e giunse infine a una decisione. "Io sono qui per scusarmi". Liliana sollevò un sopracciglio come gesto di finta curiosità. "Davvero? E per che cosa?". "Per essere andato via da Ravnica... senza aver risolto alcune questioni tra noi". "Per avermi abbandonata, intendi dire", lo corresse lei con un sorriso crudele. "E per essere partito per un qualche piano selvaggio con quel diagramma di anatomia". Si riferiva a Gideon. Jace soppresse una risata. "Dubito che lo considererebbe un complimento". "Invece lo è!", rispose lei. "Sarebbe un cadavere perfetto, se morisse prima di afflosciarsi". "Questo sono sicuro che non lo prenderebbe come un complimento", disse Jace. Lei doveva sempre spingersi verso il limite. "Ti sei quindi pentito di essere andato con lui?", chiese Liliana. "Oh, non proprio", rispose Jace. "Abbiamo svolto un ottimo lavoro. Abbiamo salvato l'intero piano, con l'aiuto di altri due Planeswalker". Sorrise. "Abbiamo anche prestato giuramento di... di continuare a farlo. Continuare a contrastare le minacce interplanari". "Adorabile", disse Liliana. "Molto eroico. E ora... che cosa succede? Sei qui per chiedermi di unirmi al vostro favoloso club?". "No", rispose Jace. "So come sei fatta". Liliana attese. Anche lei sapeva come si sarebbe comportato lui. "Ho valutato la possibilità, certo", disse lui con un'alzata di spalle. "Potresti avere degli amici che ti coprono le spalle. Ma so che non lo faresti mai spontaneamente". "Non sono interessata", rispose Liliana. "Ai tuoi amici o ai tuoi giuramenti". "Sapevo che non lo saresti stata", disse Jace. Liliana sospirò. "Jace, so che non sei qui per arruolarmi", continuò lei. "Non sei qui per aiutarmi. E non sei qui per scusarti". "In base a cosa pensi questo?", chiese lui e poi aggiunse: "Io mi sono scusato". "Lo hai detto tu stesso", continuò lei. "Io ti ho tradito. Io ho maledetto Garruk. Io ho ancora il Velo di Catena. Io non sono mai stata tua amica, non sul serio. E non ho mai chiesto il tuo aiuto. È forse cambiato qualcosa?". "No". "Quindi non puoi essere qui perché hai bisogno di qualcosa da me. Sai che ho dei problemi e credi di poter proporre un accordo". Attese finché lui non iniziò a parlare... "Io..."... e poi lo zittì. "Fammi vedere che mi sbaglio", chiese lei. Si alzò e sollevò fieramente il capo. "Rifiuto il tuo aiuto offerto spontaneamente, Jace Beleren. Se sei qui per aiutarmi senza chiedere nulla in cambio, puoi voltarti e uscire da quella porta". Jace non disse nulla. Anche se questo fosse stato un bluff, lui non avrebbe potuto permettersi di rischiare. "D'accordo", disse Liliana, sdraiandosi sul trono. "Ora che siamo entrambi a conoscenza di quanto il nostro passato sia importante per noi... che cosa posso fare per te, tesoro?". Fece un sorriso accattivante. Era in grado di essere magnanima, a condizione di avere il pieno controllo della situazione. "Per curiosità", disse Jace, "mi avresti davvero cacciato, se io fossi venuto qui solo per aiutarti?". "Domanda affascinante", rispose Liliana. "Se dovesse capitare, lo scoprirai". Bevve un sorso e attese. "Sono alla ricerca di Sorin Markov", continuò Jace. Il volto di Liliana mostrò un'autentica sorpresa. Jace si godette la sensazione. "Jace, ti rendi conto di ciò che stai dicendo?", chiese lei. "Sai chi è? Sai che cosa è?". "So che è un vampiro e che viene chiamato signore di Innistrad", disse Jace. "So che è antico e decisamente inaffidabile e so che in questo momento si trova nei guai oppure sta causando dei guai. In ogni caso, ho bisogno di trovarlo". "Perché?", chiese Liliana. "Migliaia di anni fa...". Liliana gemette. "Va bene, la versione breve. Tre Planeswalker hanno collaborato per intrappolare delle mostruosità extraplanari divoratrici di mondi chiamate Eldrazi, su Zendikar. Sorin era uno di loro". "Davvero?", commentò Liliana. "Non è tipico di lui". "La mia fonte di informazioni, uno degli antichi alleati di Sorin, mi ha detto che lo ha fatto per un senso di... "interesse personale", qualcosa del genere. Sapeva che gli Eldrazi sarebbero giunti in qualche modo su Innistrad, quindi ha collaborato per intrappolarli in un altro luogo". "E poi... tu li hai lasciati fuggire", disse sorridendo. "Mi ricordo bene?". Lui desiderò che lei non si stesse divertendo così tanto. ”Giusto”, rispose Jace. "Manipolati e costretti, io e altri due Planeswalker abbiamo involontariamente liberato i titani Eldrazi dalla loro prigione. Sorin è apparso brevemente e poi è ripartito, dopo aver cercato di utilizzare una specie di sistema di sicurezza per tenerli legati. Avrebbe dovuto incontrare uno dei suoi alleati, la mia fonte di informazioni, di nuovo su Zendikar, ma non è tornato". "Questo è più tipico di lui", rispose Liliana. "Ovviamente, ora non ha motivo di andare su Zendikar", continuò Jace. "Ma il Planeswalker con cui ho collaborato non parla più con me e Sorin e il terzo membro di quel trio sono dispersi. Temo che un certo drago Planeswalker possa avere interesse nei loro confronti... ma tu non sai niente di ciò, vero?". "Te l'ho detto, non lavoro più per suo conto". "Hai molte ottime qualità, Liliana, ma l'onestà non è tra quelle". "Jace", disse Liliana, "ascolta. Sorin non ti aiuterà. Pensi che io sia egoista? Pensi che io sia crudele? Sorin ha avuto migliaia di anni per abituarsi all'idea che gli umani sono come bestiame e le vite mortali hanno uno scarso valore". "Lo conosci?". "L'ho incontrato", rispose Liliana. "Una volta, poco dopo il mio arrivo su Innistrad. Mi è venuto a cercare, ha messo alla prova le mie capacità in combattimento e ha deciso che ero troppo debole per rappresentare una minaccia per lui. Poi mi ha detto che Innistrad apparteneva a lui e che sarei dovuta essere un'ospite che non crea problemi, altrimenti mi avrebbe trovata e mi avrebbe uccisa". "Ammaliante", rispose Jace. "Quando è avvenuto questo incontro?". "Tanto tempo fa", rispose Liliana. "E sì, quel tipo di atteggiamento era molto più frequente in quel periodo. Ma non ho motivo per ritenere che sia cambiato nulla. Sorin non ha motivo di essere più amichevole con te rispetto a questo altro Planeswalker con cui hai parlato e il suo metodo per non parlare con te potrebbe essere semplicemente ucciderti. Non cercarlo". "Non ho scelta", disse Jace. "Lui è antico, implacabile e potente. Hai perso la ragione." "Io ho perso la ragione?", rispose Jace. "Sei tu quella che mi dice che è una scelta da evitare". "Sì", disse Liliana. Non c'era più allegria nella voce di lei. "Sì. Ti sto dicendo di non andare. Non ti aiuterà e non riuscirai con l'astuzia a evitare di farti uccidere da un vampiro antico di millenni". "Se fossi ingenuo", disse Jace, "penserei che sei preoccupata per la mia sicurezza". "Non pensare che sia una questione di noi due!", rispose lei. "Non saresti qui se non avessi nulla da offrirmi. Vorrei capire di che cosa si tratta, prima che tu vada a immolarti sulla spada di Sorin, se per te è la stessa cosa". "Se sei così preoccupata per me, accompagnami. Magari potresti presentarci". "Che cosa?", rispose lei. "No. Te l'ho già detto. Ho già le mie difficoltà e le mie soluzioni. E non mi interessa quanto tu pensi di potermi aiutare in cambio; qualsiasi tuo aiuto è inutile, se Sorin ci uccide entrambi. E questo dà per scontato che lo troviamo, ora che le strade sono più pericolose che mai. Non andrò da nessuna parte". ”D’accordo”, disse Jace. "Speravo che tu mi potessi aiutare, ma credo che dovrò seguire l'unica pista che mi è rimasta. Il maniero Markov è da quella parte, vero?". Indicò quella che era convinto fosse la direzione giusta. "Il maniero Markov?", chiese lei. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, lo afferrò per il polso e lo tirò alcuni centimetri. "Jace, è ancor peggio!". "Si tratta della sua dimora ancestrale, giusto? La sua famiglia non saprà dove trovarlo?". "Ma tu conosci qualcosa di Innistrad?", scattò Liliana. "Oppure hai letto 'maniero Markov' su una mappa e hai pensato 'Ma sì, dai, non capiterà sicuramente che mi uccidano barbaramente'?". "Ho letto alcune menti, non avevano molte informazioni utili", rispose lui. "Perché, che cosa mi manca?". "Sorin è un reietto del suo popolo", rispose lei. "Non è il benvenuto al maniero Markov da almeno centinaia di anni. Forse di più. Se ti presenti e chiedi di lui, ti uccideranno o ancor peggio". "Te lo ripeto", disse Jace, "se non mi aiuti, non avrò altra scelta. Il maniero Markov è la mia pista migliore". Liliana si sedette sulla sua sedia. La sua espressione si indurì e i suoi occhi iniziarono a risplendere di un colore viola. "Che cosa...". I suoi servitori zombie si avvicinarono. Il cuore di Jace iniziò a battere forte. "Lili, che cosa stai facendo?". Gli zombie continuarono ad avanzare. "Ti sto spiegando un concetto", rispose lei. Troppo vicini. Erano troppo vicini. Jace lanciò una veloce magia di invisibilità, ma gli zombie continuarono ad avanzare verso di lui. Metà di loro non aveva neanche gli occhi. Una mano gelida lo afferrò per un braccio. Si concentrò e un insieme di copie illusorie balzò fuori dal suo corpo. Mezza decina di Jace, che lanciavano magie o scappavano dalla finestra o si lanciavano all'assalto di Liliana. Gli zombie li ignorarono. Mani lo afferrarono da ogni direzione e la folla di zombie lo spinse contro la parete; gelida parete da una parte, carne ghiacciata dall'altra. Le loro dita si chiusero intorno alle sue braccia, alle sue gambe e alla sua gola. Magie del sonno, legami illusori, gli zombie erano immuni a molte di esse e ce n'erano troppi. Jace era impotente. Lei non lo avrebbe ferito. Per lo meno, non senza motivo. "Lili", disse soffocato. "Non ho armi contro i morti, ma posso affrontare... una necromante. Se questo fosse stato un vero combattimento, avrei già annientato la tua mente". L'orda degli zombie si arrestò, tenendolo comunque bloccato. "Forse", rispose lei, alzandosi e andando verso di lui. "Ovviamente, senza il mio controllo, ti farebbero a pezzi. Non sarebbe una grande consolazione per me... ma dubito che lo sarebbe per te". "Qual è quindi il concetto?". Lei si portò su di lui e gli zombie si fecero da parte per lasciare che lei lo osservasse. "Questo mondo è pericoloso", gli disse. "Soprattutto per te. E tu non sei in grado di sconfiggere un antico Planeswalker di cui non potrai vedere la mente". In quel momento appariva molto estranea, illuminata dalla luce della luna e dal potere della necromanzia. A volte lui si dimenticava dell'età di lei, almeno un centinaio di anni più di lui, una reliquia di un tempo in cui i Planeswalker erano più potenti e meno umani. E Sorin era molto più antico. "Questo è un vicolo cieco", continuò lei. "Torna da dove sei venuto, Jace. Sono sicura che avrai dei moduli da compilare". Le mani dei non morti lo lasciarono andare e lui si rialzò, massaggiandosi la gola. Sentì un improvviso desiderio di un bagno. "Mi dispiace di averti scocciata", gracchiò lui. "Andrò al maniero Markov da solo". Si voltò verso la porta. "Per i nove inferni, sei uno sciocco temerario!". Si voltò di nuovo verso di lei. "Sì, lo sono", le rispose. "Proprio per questo mi sono ritrovato legato a te. È giunto il momento di partire". Si voltò di nuovo per andarsene, cercando di non pensare alla luce della luna, ai musi ricoperti di sangue, agli occhi di Liliana e al fatto che non avesse più né guida né cavallo. "Non essere sciocco", gli disse lei. "Puoi partire al mattino". "Davvero?", chiese lui, incredulo. "Dopo quella dimostrazione di indifferenza, mi stai chiedendo di rimanere questa notte?". Gli si avvicinò, si piegò su di lui e le labbra di lei sfiorarono l'orecchio di lui. La gola di Jace si strinse. "L'indifferenza", sussurrò lei, "non fa accelerare il battito del tuo cuore e non fa arrossire il tuo volto". Lui poteva sentire il calore del corpo di lei, ma il respiro sulla sua guancia era freddo come il ghiaccio. Il brivido rimase anche dopo che lei si fu allontanata. Un impulso momentaneo ritornò nell'ombra, al suo posto. "Non ti sentire lusingato", disse lei ad alta voce. "Ho una camera per gli ospiti". "Ah". "In cantina", aggiunse. "In realtà è più una segreta che una cantina". "Splendido", rispose lui. Lei si voltò e se ne andò. "I servitori ti mostreranno la tua camera", disse lei. "Buona notte, Jace". Lei si voltò, illuminata dalla luce della luna, e guardò verso di lui da una distanza che sembrava più elevata di quanto fosse in realtà. "Solo fino al mattino", disse saldamente. "Poi, dovrai arrangiarti". "Lo so", rispose lui. Lui ebbe un attimo di esitazione, avrebbe desiderato dire di più, ma non era sicuro di ciò che avrebbe dovuto dire. Liliana se ne andò, uscendo dal fascio della luce della luna, e svanì nell'oscurità. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web